Boris
Boris was a field commander and an elite commando during Psychic Dominator Disaster, replacing the defunct Volkov and traitor Yuri's clones. He is also a recipient of the Gold Star medal, giving him the title of the Hero of the Soviet Union. Strengths Boris is equipped with a specially designed AKM assault rifle, which is the successor to the AK-47 that most Rifle infantry wielded in the Second World War. Due to extensive training and battlefield experience, he is very accurate and can dispatch most infantry with a single burst of fire from long range. This weapon also deals an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles. Boris is equipped with decent armor, allowing him to fight even some anti-infantry vehicles. One on one, he is more than a match for a Gattling tank. Furthermore, he is resistant to mind control. MiG Airstrike Boris can call in a MiG airstrike against structures by designating them with a laser. The laser has a long range, allowing these strikes to be called in from a great distance away. The missiles deployed by the MiGs were extremely powerful, and two missiles are enough to level most structures, including War factories. As Boris gained veterancy, the number of MIGs called in increased, up to a maximum of four. This attack, however, has several weaknesses. First, the attack is appreciably slower than Tanya's C4 attack, as the MiGs must fly in from off screen and back off screen before another group can fly in. Secondly, although the MiGs are tough, they can be shot down while approaching the target. Finally, the targeted structure must be designated until the MiGs actually launch their missiles, forcing Boris to choose between destroying the structure and self-defense. However, the long range of the laser is extremely useful when taking down defensive structures like Prism Towers. Also, Boris' airstrikes can still be used (to an extent) while he is not using his laser. The MiGs turn back towards the edge of the map when he stops targeting the airstrike. When he retargets a structure with his laser, the MiGs will turn around and head back to it. Doing this, however, significantly increases the amount of time it takes for the aircraft to reach the target. Weaknesses As formidable as Boris was, he does have some weaknesses. First, he cannot (or rather, will not) swim, forcing the use of an Amphibious transport. Secondly, he, like Tanya and Yuri Prime, has no defense against air units. In addition, unlike his counterparts, Boris cannot remove a building immediately, requiring him to wait for MiGs to destroy them. Additional Info Little is known about Boris' early history, other than he was formidable enough on the battlefield to become a Hero of the Soviet Union, and that he will not swim for some odd reason. It is believed that he contributed greatly in Mother Russia's fight against Yuri. After the Merging of the Timelines, the role of Commando was taken by Natasha during the Post-war Crisis and the War of the Three Powers. Assessment Pros * One-man army because he can kill platoons of infantry quickly. * Can destroy buildings from a great distance. * Deals an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles. * Resistant to mind control. * Cannot be squished by amroued units. * Can heal himself even if he doesn't have any veterancy * Airstrike can be used from a safe distance. * Good attack range. Cons * Fairly expensive. ($1500) * Only one may be on the battlefeild at a time. * Helpless against aircraft and sometimes needs AA support. * Anti-infantry vehicles are deadly towards him. * Cannot (or rather, will not) swim, forcing the use of an Amphibious transports * Cannot destroy a building immediately, as it takes time to call an airstrike and if ordered to move during the airstrike request, he terminates the sequence. * Snipers are still a threat. Selected Quotes Gallery Boris.jpg|Concept art Category:Yuri's Revenge Characters Category:Soviet Characters Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet arsenal Category:Elite Units Category:Yuri's Revenge Characters Category:Soviet Characters Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet arsenal Category:Elite Units